classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dacia 1300
The Dacia 1300 (Romanian pronunciation: ˈdat͡ʃia) was a car manufactured during the Cold War by Romanian auto marque Dacia. "1300" represents the car's engine displacement. The first Dacia 1300 left the assembly line on 23 August 1969. On 21 July 2004 the last Dacia 1310 (saloon version), number 1,979,730, rolled out the gates of the Mioveni production facility, just one month before their 35th anniversary. History Dacia 1300 Dacia acquired the tooling and basic designs of the Renault 12. Most of the resulting automobiles were sold to consumers in the Communist Eastern bloc; in export markets, the car was also known as the Dacia Denem. Minor cosmetic changes were made every few years in an effort to increase the public's interest in purchasing a newer model, but the main design features of the car remained the same year after year, quickly rendering it outdated: most of the technological improvements made during the years the car was produced, such as air conditioning and anti-lock brakes, were never offered. In addition to the sedan and wagon versions of the original, it was also a pick-up version, Dacia 1302. Dacia 1310 series In 1979, Dacia presented the 1310, a revised version of the 1300, at the Bucharest Auto Show. In 1979, the sedan 1310 was launched, followed by an estate and van the next year. New versions of Dacia Pick-Up were introduced starting 1981. In 1983 the whole range was facelifted for the 1984 model year. A coupé version of the car, the 1410 Sport, with two doors and a lowered roof, was also released in 1983. In 1985 the drop-side pick up was introduced and in 1987 the hatchback Dacia 1320. In 1989 the production for the facelifted 1310 sedan, van and estate was over, although the pick up continued until 1990. The 1320 stopped in 1990. In 1989, a new generation Dacia 1310 was launched in estate and sedan versions. It was a minor modification of the previous generation with new headlights. The hatchback named Dacia 1325 Liberta was introduced in 1990. The 1310 van was launched in 1990 and the pick up versions in 1992. A double cab version was introduced, and also a king cab version. The fully facelifted Dacia 1310 was introduced in 1993. In the same time the facelifted 1325 Liberta was introduced. The last generation 1310 was introduced in 1998, after the old one was dropped in early 1998. The hatchback version named Liberta was dropped in 1996. The production for the sedan and the estate 1310 was over in 2004. The van version production stopped in 2004. The pick up versions were dropped in December 2006. The car that succeeded Dacia 1310 is Dacia Logan. As an effort to keep up with modern standards, the last version was equipped with fuel injection system and catalyser, still achieving only Euro2 standards. Dacia was never a high comfort nor a high performance car. However, it had relatively low fuel consumption, it was easy to maintain and it was simple and reliable. For more information see also Automobile Dacia history. Category:Dacia Category:Post-war Category:Modern